Haul road design is an important aspect in the efficiency and productivity of many work environments. Poor haul road design, particularly in work environments that employ heavy machinery, not only results in slow and inefficient performance of the machines operating on the road, but may potentially cause undue stress and strain on machine drive train components, which may be particularly damaging for machines carrying heavy payloads.
Before the widespread use of computers, haul road design was a relatively intensive, manual process that required the expertise of highly-trained engineering professionals and construction personnel to ensure that the design was structurally sound. This design process was not only labor and time-intensive, but was also quite expensive, as many man-hours were required to create the design and verify the conformance of the design with all of the requisite standards and regulations.
After the development of the computer, specialized computer aided design (CAD) software programs provided engineers and construction professionals with tools that aided in the design of haul roads. By leveraging the processing power of the computer, many of these CAD programs were able to perform the complex structural calculations associated with the design within a matter of seconds. Not only did these CAD programs result in significant time savings, they reduced the potential for human error associated with manual calculation techniques, resulting in a more reliable design.
In addition to efficient performance of many processing and calculation functions, these CAD tools also provided an interface that aided in the layout of the haul routes, creation of the haul road blueprints and construction packages, and testing/analyzing the haul road design prior to construction. While these conventional CAD tools greatly simplified haul road design by providing a solution that performed many of the requisite peripheral functions after the design of the haul road, such as analysis, mapping, and drafting of the design, they were not sophisticated enough to create or develop the haul road design. Thus, in order to reduce reliance on complicated and highly-specialized manual haul road design techniques an interactive software tool for generating a haul road design based on user-defined design parameters may be required.
At least one such interactive road design software tool is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0010569 (“the '569 publication”) to Yamamoto. The '569 publication describes a software-based road design system that receives user-defined design conditions, generates a road design in accordance with the design conditions and any applicable roadway design rules and standards, and outputs a three-dimensional computer-generated rendering of the road design. The software-based road design system may also be networked with a plurality of client systems, allowing a plurality of users to access and operate the design system via the Internet or other shared communication network.
Although some conventional roadway design tools, such as the one described in the '569 publication, may provide a software system for generating a roadway design based on user-defined roadway design parameters, they may have several disadvantages. For example, conventional software design systems may not take into account specific performance parameters of individual machines or groups of machines in the roadway design. Because many types of heavy machines have specific zones of operation where they perform most efficiently, haul roads designed by conventional systems that do not take performance of the machines into account may limit the efficiency and productivity of the machine.
Moreover, many work environments may require haul roads that are designed to meet specific performance objectives. For example, in mine environments where fuel consumption is a concern due to elevated fuel prices and/or emission standards, it may be advantageous to design a haul road that is conducive to minimizing fuel consumption for machines operated on the haul road. However, because many conventional roadway design systems, including the system described in the '569 publication, may not take into account specific performance parameters of individual machines or groups of machines, haul road designers may not be able to determine whether a road design is effective at meeting the desired fuel consumption requirements for a particular group of machines.
The presently disclosed systems and methods for designing a haul road are directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.